Abnormalities in adrenal function have been observed in Alzheimer's disease (AD). AD is associated with focal deposits of an abnormal protein in the cortex. In this study we are investigating the effects of lumbar puncture on adrenal activation. Cerebrospinal fluid fragments of the Beta protein found in the brain in AD are also being studied.